


A Circle Has No Beginning

by kaulayau



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Fluff and Humor, Roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 19:47:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13724718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaulayau/pseuds/kaulayau
Summary: There’s the silver lining I’m looking for.





	A Circle Has No Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> I love these two (and wow I wrote this quick! catchin upppp)
> 
> happy (belated) birthday bonnie wright!
> 
> february ficlet challenge day 7: blind date

Luna leans on the sill of the window. Oh, look at how the afternoon light filters through the pink of the scarf she’s wearing. Or maybe it’s only pink because of the tint in her sunglasses. Perhaps it is. Even the potted cacti she hung from the ceiling, dancing and happy, are pinkish in hue. Hello, cacti.

“And hello, Ginny,” she says. She isn’t quite inside the apartment yet, but Luna hears the door unlocking from here. “You’re back rather early.”

“Earlier than usual?” Ginny says with a huff, her red hair not as frizzy as she claims it is, her freckles not a pronounced as she often mentions, her eyes not the mushy grape-green she talks about. “I thought it was going well.”

Today, Ginny is pink. Are the roses embroidered on her shirt red? Perhaps a hue of white? “Did it go well?” Is the table she’s perched on pink? Are the plants pink, too?

“No. No, Loony, it didn’t.” She must be upset, then. When she sits all slouched and makes her voice sound like that, it’s usually how it is. At least that’s what Ginny’s told her. “It all went to cock. I mean — Dean wasn’t — Dean Thomas, that was the bloke I got matched to — he wasn’t horrible, but he was so distracted the whole time, you know?”

All those people in the streets! It’s an active day. They are laughing, walking, smiling. The ice cream shop across the street, the one with all the blossoms in the rafters, is particularly busy. “Distracted?” Luna says. “I wouldn’t even imagine being distracted!”

Ginny grins, but she shakes it away. “We didn’t have much to talk about, either. He likes the same football teams as I do, but he knows nothing about the women’s leagues, and — I don’t know. I remember him saying, like, he just got in a break-up or something. Half of it was just — my weak advice. I’m fairly certain he’s getting back with his old boyfriend, though. I’m.” She sighs.

“Don’t be upset, Ginny,” Luna says, trying to be reassuring, like fluffy grey dogs or dust through the doorways.

“I’m not upset.” She stands, and the table creaks. “I just don’t think that all these surprise dating set-ups work on me anymore.”

“Then you should find something else.”

“But I don’t know! I want to open my mind even farther.”

“Then you mustn’t lose hope!”

“It’s all — frustrating.” She paces, the wooden floorboards mumbling. “Everyone seems so good at first, and then — you can simply tell that it’s not going to happen. Or it’ll go down in flames. You know?”

“I know.”

“Like, it all started with Harry Potter. Harry Potter, And we both know how that ended.” Luna liked his glasses, rather. And his good taste in owls and Latin mottos. “And there was this thing with Cho, his bloody ex, how was I ever supposed to know — and she was plenty nice enough, but — if you share the same bloody ex, then — right?” Right. Cho had a soft voice. Like the birds building a nest in this tree. She has not noticed this before. How lovely! “And I tried with Hermione, but she probably likes my brother more than she ever liked me — that dinner lasted ten minutes, and we had no chemistry whatsoever.” Hermione reminded Luna of cats. “Then — Michael? Michael Corner, I think his name was. I barely remember him.” Nor does Luna. “And there must be so much more I’m barely remembering.”

“It’s all right not to remember.” Ginny Weasley is very pretty in her pink shorts and pink suspenders. They might not be pink, on second thought. “It’s all right to try new things.”

“But sometimes I think I’m too flighty,” Ginny says. She goes down on her knees and lowers herself on the rug. “I’m young, and I want to find love!”

Luna looks at her plants on the ceiling. They are giggling, as she is, budding with tiny, possibly pink blooms, so small, reaching for each other without noticing it. “Just like the cacti.” Luna thinks about the ice cream shop so close nearby and wonders if the cacti have ever wanted to visit it.

Ginny regards her for a long, stretching moment.

“What are you thinking about, Ginny?” Luna asks. “Your mind is full of wondrous things.”

“Loony…” She blinks. “I like your leggings. I like your skirt. I —”

Then Ginny gets up from the rug with a groan and takes her by the wrist. They go across the street.

**Author's Note:**

> keep writing, guys! good luck!!


End file.
